voltex_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Wall-Z
To see the Mainstream Counterpart, See Wall-Z (AU). ---- |height = 3.2 ft |main_color = Green |secondary_color = Yellow }} ''Wall-Z is a name given to a Gen 2 WALL-E Robot from the United States. Due to being unable to find a job, he turned to a life of crime just so he could have a better life for himself and others. He eventually teams up with The Gang to undo what ASWS has did to the timeline.'' Background History Early Days Wall-Z, ever since he was upgraded to a Gen 2 WALL-E Robot, was struggling to find a job due to his small size and laughable color scheme. Every job he tried to apply rejected him, mostly due to discrimination of Wall-E based robots. This deeply depressed Wall-Z, so he figured that a life of crime might be the best way to go. After being sent to jail 4 times, 4 months each. The police thought that he would stop eventually, they were wrong as after each following imprisonment, Wall-Z got better and better at sneaking around. So much so that he escaped the 5th prison he was sent to within hours of arriving. To "celebrate" this, Wall-Z went to a museum to steal artifacts he could sell. But halfway he accidentally triggered the alarm and the police were closing in, but before they arrive Wall-Z saw a bland looking cape and decide to wear it as he thought it was just nothing more than looking cool. Turns out the cape he wore gave him super speed, heightened reflexes, increased strength and the ability to fly. Wall-Z quickly took advantage of this and took those that look profitable from the museum and evaded the cops who were surprised at his running speed. After evading the cops, Wall-Z took it upon himself that he would only rob locations that are deemed lucrative and not to kill anyone in the process while sharing his loot with others as to not hoard everything all to himself. This started a nearly unstoppable crime spree for two years straight and despite the police acquiring a new vehicle in their inventory to catch Wall-Z, he proved that he wouldn't be caught so easily as he continues his criminal occupation while gaining an infamous reputation in the country. Despite his reputation, the residents in his local neighborhood were more than welcome to let Wall-Z stay and will not reveal his location to the authorities due to poor treatment from said authorities. Unexpected Situation One Day, Wall-Z was watching the TV when he one of his neighbors informed Wall-Z of something he overheard at his workplace about something that could stop him. Wall-Z decides to check out his neighbor's workplace and sneaks into the facility at night. After crawling through a few vents, he stumbles into a room that was pitch black with his eyes being the only major source of light in the room. Wall-Z scanned the surroundings and found the light switch, upon flipping the switch Wall-Z sees a deactivated adhesive turret mounted infront of him facing away from him. Instead of potentially sabotaging the turret and being the cocky robot he is, he activated the turret and was ready to evade its shot. But unexpectedly the turret predicted the direction he was running to and shot its adhesive payload at Wall-Z. Stopping him dead in his tracks. Wall-Z was surprised the turret manage to stop him which he admits is impressive. But as Wall-Z tries to fly free as he usually does when he is shot by an adhesive round in the past, he was quickly pulled back down. Realizing the adhesive was different than the ones he encoutned in the past, he quickly tries again but was pulled back down again. Wall-Z started to panic a little as he tries all he could to break free from the adhesive but was adhered strongly to the ground. Starting to get tired from the struggle he tries one last attempt, mustering all his remaining strength. Wall-Z was quickly pulled back down and he landed back first onto the adhesive. Knowing that he wouldn't even be able to escape his predicament, he regreted his decision of turning the turret on and accepted his fate as he stares at the roof in regret. Unexpected Savior Shortly after, Wall-Z heard a door being opened and heard heavy footsteps. Wall-Z tries to look at who or what was in the room but the adhesive kept his head stuck in place, of which he notices a tall shadow cast on him. The "thing" Wall-Z heard was revealed to be Spitfire who heard a motion sensor alarm and check out what was the cause. When Spitfire asked Wall-Z what he was doing here, he explained everything to her who shortly after took a plasma cutter and started to free him. Wall-Z was surprised as he was expecting to be taken into custody, when he asked Spitfire why she was doing this, she states that she does not tolerate unethical capture of robots, even for Wall-Z's case. After being freed from the adhesive, Wall-Z with his remaining energy thanked Spitfire and flew off from where he entered from. After returning home and cleaning up his cape, Wall-Z couldn't sleep properly as his mind was flooded with the thought of being stuck in that adhesive for good with no help in sight. That alone kept Wall-Z up for a few days without sleep. First encounter with Reece After getting over what happened days ago, he decided to rob a bank in downtown Kobloc City. Successfully sneaking in, he quickly grabbed a few gold bars but as soon as he did so the alarms went off which promptly locked down the vault. As Wall-Z was unable to escape from where he entered, he decided to rip the vault door's internal workings apart to open it. As soon as he opens the vault door he sees a robot armed with a baton and a security guard robot standing before him. Despite the robot's attempts to talk him down, Wall-Z decides to fight the robot who revealed himself as Reece. Even though Reece had the upper hand intially, Wall-Z quickly overpowers Reece with his speed. But being the cocky robot he is, he ends up being caught in adhesive from an adhesive cannon in the bank. Purposefully acting helpless, he waited for the right moment to fly free from the adhesive. Upon the security guard firing her stun cannon at Wall-Z, Wall-Z quickly flies free and dodges the shot aimed at him. But the shot destroyed a support collum and the whole building began to shake which Wall-Z quickly fled the scene with a handful of gold bars. Restored Memories After multiple run-ins with Reece and Zeve, Wall-Z finds himself cornered along the shores of Lake Superior. Reece attempts to subdue him with makeshift adhesive grenades he had created, while the grenades either missed or Wall-Z deflected some back at Reece, some of which detonated near him. Being cocky, he taunts Reece only to find that his cape has also been caught in some adhesive. After freeing his cape, he was caught off guard where Zeve manages to land an adhesive grenade on Wall-Z's face causing him to lose his balance and fall into the lake. As he sinks into the lake the adhesive clears from his face and he attempts to fly out of the water, only to realize he is unable to do so and quickly panics as he helplessly flails and as his vision fades he sees a shadowy glimpse coming into the lake. Mere seconds later, Wall-Z regains his consciousness and finds himself out of the lake and infront of Reece where shortly after he had a flash of memories from a previous timeline where the same bot saved him. Being confused to the situation, Reece explained evverything and was in complete shock. While Reece encouraged Wall-Z to continue, he was initially hesistant. Though after some clarification he agreeded and flew off. Recruitment Everything Changes Guilt Rescue at a Cost Carry On Final Battle Physical Description Being a Gen 2 WALL-E Robot, he has an updated appearance over a Gen 2 WALL-E Robot. Unlike a normal Gen 2 however, he is different that he is primarily made of aluminium and titanium as opposed to steel, giving him less overall weight and also in turn immunity to magnets. Also as with other Gen 2 WAll-E robots, his mouth is holographically projected. His cape he wears all the time is primarily yellow and is made of a fabric with mystical properties which grants him the various abilities he posses. This also somewhat caused Wall-Z to physically "stand" more than a typical WALL-E Robot. His overall color scheme is a green tint with yellow being the second most prominent. Personality Wall-Z is rather cocky and somewhat reckless, mostly due to his sheer speed and is rather overconfident due to his reputation. He has occasionally been shot by adhesive cannons and breaks out of every single one of them every time, which causes him to think he is unstoppable. This mindset changed after the time he was caught in Adhesive-25A and was unable to break free from it, only doing so with help from another bot. Contrary to what might think, he does not keep all the profit to himself and shares it with his friends and neighbors in his area. He also only takes what he needs and never goes overboard. This is because he is rather caring towards others and often times put himself in certain situtions to help someone. After regaining his memories, Wall-Z somewhat hates his criminal reputation due to the fact that he stopped being a criminal in the previous timeline. Despite this he has continued his criminal streak but mostly on ASWS owned property to often steal materials or assets for The Gang's use. Abilities Ever since he got his cape, he has been able to run at incredibly high speeds (as awkward as it may be). He can easily reach up to 2685 MPH (4321 KM/H) and can easily run backward at the same speed. He can also stop equally as quickly as it is to accelerate up to top speed. The cape also allows him to fly at a speed of roughly 3836 MPH (6174 KM/H). Due to his immense speed, many of his enemies or those who want to stop him would use weapons to slow him down, ranging from gravity cannons, grappling hooks and most notably, adhesives of all types (from the super sticky to the super stretchy type). While the cape he wears also increases his strength that is enough to rip apart titanium fences and kick down security doors off their hinges, despite this he is not able to brute force himself free from adhesives unless he takes flight which would easily break the adhesive's grip. Though this is not possible with certain adhesives such as Adhesive-25A or anything stronger. The cape also ceases to work as intended underwater which may render Wall-Z helpless underwater, causing the cape to get wet will not cause the same effect however. The cape also heighten his reflexes significantly, so much so that he can easily dodge bullets from a distance. He also utilizes his heighten reflexes in hand to hand combat though he lacks and proper knowledge nor experience of actual martial art skills. Wall-Z can also produce a near invulnerable shield for a brief second via the Insta-Shield move, a move that Wall-Z picked up when fighting various ASWS Enforcers. Wall-Z is also a master at stealth, so much so he could sneak in and sneak out of ASWS owned banks. Banks that are considered having one of the best security with state of the art motion detectors, sound detectors, and adhesive cannons. When he eventually joined The Gang he uses this to sneak into players no other bot (aside from Thompson on a few occasions) can venture undetected Relationship Reece Initially, the two were rivals due to Reece's vigilantism. Though once the two regained their memories (Reece regained his earlier) the two quickly became best friends, almost like brothers. Wall-Z always had Reece's back when in combat and usually is trusted upon for recon. Reece is also rather protective, sometimes too overprotective at times. This has resulted in Wall-Z sometimes arguing with Reece about his own safety, in time however Reece learned to have faith in Wall-Z's abilities and not to worry so much about his own safety. On occasion, the two train each other in hand to hand combat, while Reece often comes out the victor Wall-Z uses this experience to enhance his overall combat skills. Zeve Zeve finds Wall-Z rather annoying but not because of his personality, instead mostly due to his recklessness and sustaining more injuries when compared to the others. Still, she is willing to put up with his cocky attitude. Zeve also cares about Wall-Z's safety, though not as overprotective as Reece. VOTE-X Abrams VOTE-X and Wall-Z are great buddies and both respect each other. Wall-Z is rather greatful that VOTE-X Is on their side knowing that he could potentially use his engineering abilities to exploit the gang's weaknesses including Wall-Z's vulnerability to stronger adhesives. Wall-Z has often stolen ASWS materials for VOTE-X Abrams to use in his inventions, experiments as well as possibily reverse engineer certain things. Later down the line, VOTE-X develops an upgrade for Wall-Z that makes him immune to any adhesive, although the upgrade has to be reapplied every so often because Wall-Z runs so fast which causes rapid degredation. Vohantex Given their past history prior the VU, Wall-Z doesn't really have much trust in Vohantex despite his intentions to not attempt to stick him. Still, Wall-Z effectively use him as a landing pad of sorts whenever he gets exhausted for awhile. Being knowledgable of adhesives, Wall-Z usually seeks Vohantex to know how certain adhesives work in order to understand them better and in turn Wall-Z teaches Vohantex certain techqiues he could use in combat mostly to utilize his huge size to his advantage. Spitfire Wall-Z still has a grudge against Spitfire despite the fact he no longer is vulnerable to magnets. Still, the two always watch each other's backs while in the air and even on some occasions have taken hits for each other. Though perhaps due to loneliness or just not many bots who could fly, he usually talks to Spitfire about any issue he does not want to bring up to Reece. Thompson Despite the young age of Thompson, the two quickly became friends and usually plays around with him. On occasion the two would be sent for recon and the two work well together making use of their advantages they both offered. When outside of combat, the two has occasioanlly raced each other which caused some competativeness between the two. Trivia *''Wall-Z is one of the few bots who can break out of adhesives by themselves, the other being robot known Spitfire.'' *''Wall-Z is the fastest bot in the Voltex Universe both on land and in the air.'' **''He is also the smallest bot in the Voltex Universe.'' *''His overall character is based on Sonic the Hedgehog with the most obvious similarity being speed.'' **''Also worth noting that the usage of adhesives against Wall-Z is inspired from the usage of Mega-Muck against Sonic the Hedgehog in the SATAM cartoon, which Mega-Muck is a sticky substance capable of stopping the speedy hedgehog.'' *''Wall-Z is faster than the world's fastest manned aircraft, the SR-71 Blackbird.'' **''Wall-Z is however not faster than the world's fastest aircraft, the X-15.'' Category:Robots Category:Males